fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Holiday
"Oh yeah, I'm a bad motherfucker." -- Holiday, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Holiday plays major roles in both F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, He seems to get along well with the F.E.A.R. Point Man and Jin Sun-Kwon. The player is able to take control of Holiday in a special bonus mission in the Xbox360 version of F.E.A.R.. __TOC__ Both Timelines F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon A unit leader of the Delta Force detachment assigned to accompany the F.E.A.R. team, Douglas Holiday (voiced by David Scully) is a skilled demolitions expert. He first appears as F.E.A.R. and Delta Force teams are preparing to recon the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant organizing and issuing instructions to his men for the coming op. Holiday doesn't appear again until the Point Man encounters Aldus Bishop in the Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters Holiday and D. Passalaqua are sent into deal with the explosives rigged to Bishop after the Point Man leads Holiday and Passalaqua to Bishop a fire alarm is triggered forcing the Point Man to leave to deactivate it to bring the elevators back online but when he does he inadvertently closes all the security gates between him and Holiday resulting in Holiday and Passalaqua having to escort Bishop to the roof by themselves. When the evac helicopter arrives to pick up Bishop they come under fire from Armacham Technology Corporation Security Guards who succeed in eliminating Bishop despite Holiday pulling him into the helicopter. Holiday is with Jin Sun-Kwon when they meet up with the Point Man and board the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter Dust 2 the Blackhawk is subsequently brought down by unknown means as they are en route to the Rammelmeier industrial compound in the Auburn district. Holiday survives but Jin is injured and the pilot E. Cotton is killed Holiday stays behind to look after Jin while the Point Man continues on to the Rammelmeier industrial compound on foot. Just before the Point Man enters the Origin facility he overhears that that a Medevac has arrived at Jin and Holiday's position. After the Point Man is knock unconscious by the shockwave of the Origin Facility Explosion he wakes up to find he has been brought aboard a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter by Jin and Holiday, Holiday comments that he doesn't know how the Point Man managed to survive the explosion and that they don't know the extent of the damage moments later the Blackhawk shakes violently as Alma pulls herself inside. In the developers' initial vision for F.E.A.R., Holiday was to be a member of the F.E.A.R. Team who would have the ability to pick up objects and get impressions about their owners he also would handle explosives and other demolitions tasks. A lack of opportunities to feature him throughout F.E.A.R., however, eventually compelled Lead Designer Craig Hubbard to relegate him to the role of a Delta Force unit leader and remove his ability. Holiday can be seen in promotional pictures of the game wearing the F.E.A.R. D-12 uniform during a fire-fight. In the Xbox 360 version of F.E.A.R., Holiday is a playable character in a brief side-story mission, where he must escort Aldus Bishop to the roof alone after D. Passalaqua is killed. Holiday lacks the Slow-Mo ability possessed by the Point Man, making him a more challenging character to play. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In Extraction Point, Holiday survives the helicopter crash along with Jin Sun-Kwon and the Point Man, but the Point Man is cut off from them. While attempting to reunite, Holiday and Jin are ambushed by the now reactivated Replica Soldiers, and Jin is captured. The Point Man and Holiday manage to link up in the warehouse district and Holiday tells the Point Man that he's been able to make contact with a number of Delta Force operatives and that there setting up a extraction point at the Auburn Memorial Hospital. After fight through the majority of the warehouse district together Holiday and the Point Man come to a room filled with blood and dead bodies, Holiday identifies that some of the people killed each other while others killed themselves. Holiday then steps on to a strange symbol written in blood and the lights begin to flash on and off and a number of Alma's Apparitions appear. Holiday tries to fight them off but is pulled up into the air by an invisible force and flung around wildly, before being dragged toward an open doorway full of apparitions, Holiday manages to cling to the doorway yelling for the Point Man to find Jin before he loses his grip and is pulled into the room with the door slamming shut behind him. The light flick off then on again and Holiday's body is flung through wall and pulled into the air in front of the Point Man, Holiday's limbs are then crushed and twisted, his body gets flung around the room before hurtling through exit. When the Point Man follows Holiday's body outside he finds him hanging out of a window sill, as he approaches Holiday is pulled inside and explodes into a shower of blood. Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic After the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter carrying the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon seen at the end of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon crashes Jin awakens to find Holiday and the Point Man missing with Alma Wade's foot prints leading away from the crash site. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Although Douglas did not appear in F.E.A.R. 2, he will likely appear again in the future. Appearances F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon *Interval 01 – Inception --- Point of Origin *Interval 05 – Extraction --- Bishop *Interval 08 – Desolation --- Urban Decay *Interval 12 - Epilogue --- Aftermath F.E.A.R. Extraction Point/F.E.A.R. Files - F.E.A.R. Extraction Point *Interval 02 - Flight --- Ambush - Part 1 *Interval 02 - Flight --- Ambush - Part 2 *Interval 02 - Flight --- Holiday See also *Douglas Holiday Quotes Category:Characters